


Slow Hands

by deltadanvers



Series: Slow Hands [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltadanvers/pseuds/deltadanvers
Summary: A series of sordid encounters with the man who has done nothing but drive you crazy from the beginning. It was never supposed to turn out this way and you never want it to end.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Reader
Series: Slow Hands [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850359
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Slow Hands

“That better be a clothes hanger or so help me god.” you squirmed to try to get away from what you knew wasn’t a hanger protruding from behind you.

“I’m sorry! You just keep fucking writhing around and it’s not my fault. I can’t control it.” Tony’s hushed cry came from behind you.

“Don’t even get me started, Stark. If you’d just swallowed your damn pride, we wouldn’t be in this situation at all.”

He groaned. “Yes yes yes, if I’d listened to your plan that would’ve gotten us killed, we definitely wouldn’t be in this situation. Sorry that I chose the closet over a bullet to the face.”

“Can you at least turn away and stop jabbing me with that thing? Jesus, Stark.”

“Trying to move in here is what put me in this predicament in the first place and you don’t have to call me Jesus. Tony will suffice.”

“Son of a bitch. If I could, I’d slap that fucking smirk off your face.”

“Y’know, I think I could almost stand you if you could never slap me again.” his hand was resting on your waist; you’d be annoyed if there were any other options for him but close quarters meant space invasion. You huffed quietly.

“We can’t get out of this fucking closet until the goon squad out there stops patrolling.” he says. You know he’s trying to be helpful and devise a plan but you can’t help but be annoyed.

“Thanks genius, my plan was to just bust out and make nice with the assholes in the hall. Glad you’re here to steer me in the right direction.”

“It’s harder to make nice with people when you call them assholes, you know.” he retorts and you can’t help but groan.

“Are you just getting all your shots in now while I can’t hurt you?” you asked, your tone drenched with resignation as you tried to reposition yourself in a more comfortable spot.

“Well, Cap tends to keep you from mauling me during business hours, so I just had to see if I could hold my own- shit don’t do that!” he hissed as you absentmindedly rolled your hips, trying to stretch your back in such a confined space.

“Do what?! I have a knot in my back that I could deal with if I wasn’t in a fucking closet!” you cried. His hands latched on to your hips as you continued to wriggle, trying to relieve the discomfort in your back.

“You are grinding your ass against my crotch. Need I remind you the predicament we are already in?” you were grateful that he couldn’t see the mortified look on your face as your cheeks burned.

“Would you just sort that shit out so this is less awkward already?” you huffed.

“Are you seriously implying that me masturbating in a closet that we are both stuck in would be less awkward than me having an erection?” he deadpanned.

“Fucks sake! No! I meant adjust yourself or whatever so I can shift my body without being reminded of what an ass you are!”

“Your ass is actually the problem here, not my personality.” 

“God fucking damn why wasn’t I partnered with Sam or even Cap? I’d take literally anyone over you right now.” 

“Not like they can stand you on missions anymore than I can.” he mumbled under his breath.

“Excuse me?” 

“I said we’re partnered up because we work in sync in combat and everyone knows it.”

“That’s not what you said and we both know it.” your voice was softer now.

“Fine I said that it’s not like they can stand you on missions any more than I can. You’re so fucking obnoxious all the time.” you took a deep breath as you processed his latest jab.

You just wanted to sit in silence.

“What, and now you don’t have any annoying shit to dredge up to try to hit back at me for being too honest with you?”

“Can we just be quiet now, Tony? I can’t hear if there’s anyone in the hallway.” your throat was tight and you could only hope that you concealed it well.

“You’re fucking kidding me right? Being called annoying is all it took to shut you up? Oh god I’ve been living in agony for so long without knowing how to shut you up.” he had let that self righteous tone seep back in.

“Why is there so much shit in this closet anyway?” you asked as you tried to sniffle discreetly. 

“Did being called annoying seriously make you cry? You fight alongside the fucking Hulk and Natasha Romanoff and that’s what gets the tears going? That’s how easy it is?”

“No, Tony! Your playground taunting didn’t make me cry, I’m fucking claustrophobic and you forced me in a closet without any way out and I’m about to have a fucking panic attack, you self obsessed prick.” you tried to pull your arms to your chest as your vision blurred with tears.

His only response was s soft ‘shit’ that you barely caught as he spoke under his breath.

“Why didn’t you think that was important enough to bring up?” his tone was softer now.

“When did you think it appropriate for me to bring it up? Before or after you undermined my authority and shoved me in a closet after I’d outlined a plan?”

“Can we change the topic? Talking about this may not be the best to steer you away from a panic attack.” his hand hesitated at your waist. “Can I touch you? When I have panic attacks, sometimes being touched makes it worse.” his voice held a saccharine note that he had never used with you.

You nodded, hoping he could see your gesture in this dim closet.

His hands on your waist were a welcome intrusion into the isolation you were backing yourself into. He was making soft slow tracks up and down your back with his hands, trying his best to be calming.

“You do have knots in your back.” he stated matter of factly.

“Did you think I just wanted to rub my ass against you?” you couldn’t help but giggle.

“I don’t think it would have been the first time.” 

You gasped partly at his scandalous implication that you would have ever taken the opportunity to mess with him. Not like it happened the last time the two of you were paired for a mission. And partly you gasped at the way his hands felt as he dug the palm of his hand into a particularly tender knot and started kneading it.

You tried to conceal the soft whimper that escaped your throat as he rubbed diligently.

“You wouldn’t be so insufferable if you made those noises more often, I’ll tell you that.” his voice was lower than it’d been previously.

“Make me, then.” you weren’t even thinking about how that sounded as it tumbled from your mouth but you didn’t have much time to think about it as Tony’s hands worked through a particularly tight knot that had you begging for just a little more and you let yourself lean into his touch.

“You like that?” his voice was soft as his breath hit the back of your neck. You nodded, almost desperately. “Is this what you’re asking for when you walk around in that fuckin cat suit? You know what you do to me in that fuckin thing? Or these shorts? You ever think about what effect you have on other people in these fucking things?” he palmed at your shorts as you tried to bite back a moan. 

The two of you had always had an odd kind of chemistry that usually stayed on the side of anger but you would be flat out lying if you claimed that you’d never caught yourself thinking of him. 

“You know, other guys on the team feel like this. Some SHIELD guys would pay to get in your pants. Last christmas there was a betting pool to see who you would go home with at the Christmas party and you ended up going home with Natasha and we all lost.” his hand slipped around to your stomach as he kept talking.

“I can only assume that the two of you fucked that night. I can only hope that you fuck regularly. The two of you are the same kind of ethereal and the two of you fucking would be too much for any mere mortal man.” his fingers teased at your waistband.

“Are you gonna fuck me or are you just gonna ask me if I fuck Tasha?” his hands drifted into your underwear and stilled at the sound of your attitude.

“Are you gonna shut up while I fuck you or is it going to take more than telling you to shut up to get the silence I want?” his hands pulled out of your shorts and you heard his fly unzip. Discrete, Tony. Very discrete.

“If you think I’m gonna get on my knees and suck your cock in this tiny supply closet, you’ve never been so wr-” your words halted by his folded belt being shoved into your mouth. You whimpered gently against the leather strap.

“I told you to shut up. Do you think you can take my cock like a good girl or am I gonna have to fuck you til you scream and let everyone know exactly where we are?” the mission looms over your head as you remember exactly where you are. “Keep your hands on the door in front of you. I swear to god everyone will know where we are if you don’t do what I say.” you could feel yourself dripping in your underwear. 

He pulled your shorts and underwear down to your knees and pulled your ass towards him so you were poised perfectly. His hands wandered for a moment. Stroking you ever so gently. 

“You this wet just thinking of me or are you hiding something about missions that gets you off?” you could hear the smirk in his voice. He pulled his pants down just far enough so his cock sprung free. 

His hand settled on your waist as he used his other hand to lead his cock to your entrance. As he started pushing in, his other hand came to rest on your waist too. He didn’t give you time to adjust to him as he started thrusting. His speed almost painful. The grip he had on your hips was definitely going to leave a mark.

“You gonna tell Tasha that you let me fuck you in a supply closet or will you let me have that pleasure next time she’s in my bed?” he whispered into your ear as he bottomed out again and again. You could only whimper and pray that your knees didn’t give out.

His hands drifted up your torso as he hesitated to tweak your nipple through your shirt. The hand on your breast wasn’t still for long before it found it’s resting place wrapped around your throat, his muscled arm snaking up your chest between your breasts. His other arm found its place holding your body against his as he kept thrusting into you unrelentingly. 

“Do you let Natasha push you around like this? Are you her little bitch too or are you just weak for me? Waiting around for me to teach you a lesson for mouthing off? I bet you say those things just to get under my skin. Even when I know you were under Barnes there for a little while, I know you were trying to get me to snap on you.”

He grunted in your ear as he picked up his pace.

“Do you want me to pull out or do you want all of this to teach you a lesson? Play a little game with fate and maybe you end up with a kid for mouthing off one too many times. Would you like that? Be reminded forever of the time you got under my skin one too many times.” his hips stuttered a little as one hand reached up to jerk the belt out of your mouth. You couldn’t help the drool that dribbled down your chin with the loss of the belt. 

“I’m on the fuckin pill, Stark.” you tensed your muscles around his cock. The breaths he made in your ear were obscene. Hot and rapid. Shallow unfocused breaths. 

“Too bad” he panted in your ear as his thrusts lost their rhythm. His hips stuttered and the grip returned to your hips as he kept your body as close to his as he could.

His release came shortly after as his mouth found your shoulder and he restrained himself from making any more noise with a firm bite on your shoulder. 

He didn’t waste much time before he pulled out and pulled his pants back on. 

“Not as bad as I expected, really.” his voice was unexpectedly steady as he looked you up and down while you pulled your shorts back up.

“I never fucked Barnes. He’s a nice guy. Not my type though.” you tossed over your shoulder as you straightened your hair and listened to the announcement over the intercom that the training simulation was over and it was time to reconvene for a briefing. 

You stepped out of the small, now hot and muggy, closet back onto the ground floor of the training simulation base. The lights were turned back on and you could hear the chatter of your teammates talking about new strategies. 

Once you made it back to the conference room, you only made brief eye contact with Tony before you took your admittedly slightly sore seat and prepared to debrief. 

“Where the hell did you and Stark get off to? We didn’t see you after deploying into the simulation.” Sam asked as Natasha sat down next to him. 

“Took a nap in a closet until the baddies left. What do you think, Wilson? I was out there like anyone else. You’re just too slow to see me out there.” you chattered with Sam. Only in your periphery could you see Tony smirk at you.


End file.
